


PRESS CONFERENCE

by mikaelaosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelaosh/pseuds/mikaelaosh
Summary: Ji Hyeran, known as Hera, was a young journalist from an important south korean’s newspaper and a sports expert. She accepts a challenge: represent the newspaper at the press conference of the mini-album release from the one of Korea's most famous singers, Byun Baekhyun. But what happens when this singer begins to take an interest in this young journalist?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Ji Hyeran | Z.Hera
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some facts from this story were modified, like the debut’s date and other stuff. In this story, Baekhyun is a solo Singer, not an EXO member, but some members will appear as his company colleagues or personal friends.  
> English isn’t my first language, so sorry if something is wrong.
> 
> Good reading  
> Mikaela (@ohseruhn)

**CHAPTER 1**

The ringing alarm indicated that another busy day of Ji Hyeran would begin. She got out of bed and calmly went to the bathroom to take her relaxing morning shower. After a few minutes, she was ready to leave, but first checked to make sure everything was properly organized and not forgetting anything. On the way to work, she decided to stop at a coffee shop, as she was late and didn't have time to make her breakfast.

Ji Hyeran, or just Hera, was a young journalist for one of South Korea's leading newspapers, Korea News. She was always hard worker at her college and it was thanks to her great grades that she was recommended for this job, which made her eternally grateful. Hera was a simple woman, easily made friends with everyone, but in a way she was very discreet and saw grace in the simplest things in life.

Arriving at the newsroom, Hera greeted all her co-workers until she reached her desk, putting her things on her. She saw Joohyun, her friend since college, who had become his co-worker.

\- Good morning, my flower. 

\- Good morning, Joohyun. You're in a good mood today, what happened?

\- Nothing. The editor-in-chief said he was going to tell something today and I'm just curious to know what it is.

\- As always. But, he will probably choose someone for something.

\- Well, He should choose you. You've been in this newspaper for almost 2 years and never attended to an event or anything like that.

\- But i like to do my work here at the newsroom, you know that i’m not a big fan of go out.

\- Okay, but you deserve others opportunities to show your talent, Hera.

\- Hyeran, could you come to my room for a moment? - Their conversation was interrupted by the newspaper's editor-in-chief.

\- Sure. – Hera followed the editor, but before, she received a look from Joohyun as if she was wishing her friend good luck.

\- Sit down, please. – said the editor-in-chief.

\- Something happened?

\- Don’t worry. Actually, it’s great news. You have been here for a long time, we know how much credibility and responsibility you have and we’ll give you a new challenge.

\- What type of challenge?

\- You gonna be our representative at thr press conference of press release of Baekhyun's new mini álbum. Do you know him?

\- Of course i know but this isn’t my área, you know that.

\- That’s why we called this a challenge. Also, we chose you because we know you can do a great job.

\- I accept this challenge and i gonna do my best.

\- I have no doubts about that. Later I’ll give you a material about Baekhyun and a summary of all the songs of his new work so you can meke the questions that will be used at the conference, but mas nothing prevents you from ever doing your research work about him. You can start your work and good luck.

\- Thank you so much.

Hera left the editor's room worried. It was a great opportunity, but even though she knew she could do it, she was very worried. As soon as she arrived at her office desk, she was greeted by Joohyun, who was dying of curiosity.

\- So?

\- I have to go to a press conference.

\- From any new hiring of a football team?

\- No, from that singer, Baekhyun.

\- BYUN BAEKHYUN? – Joohyun screamed, attracting attention from everyone in the newsroom. Hera immediately begged her friend to be quiet, embarrassed because she was getting everyone's attention. – Sorry, but, my friend, he’s one of the most famous singers in South Korea. But you don’t look really happy about this.

\- I’m just nervous because I'm not familiar. I’m a sports expert, not idols or singers

\- Calm down, everything will be all right. You're one of the best here, I'm sure will do a great job and I'll help you.

After a long day at work, Hera, upon arriving home, decided that she would begin her research about the famous singer. It was a Friday, the press conference would be on Wednesday next week, she had four days to learn all about Baekhyun, and have to prepare questions to ask the Singer.

As your friend had said, his real name is Byun Baekhyun, he was born in may 06, 1992 and debuted in 2015 with the song _Beautiful_. Hera spend the rest of that night reading some facts about him, passou o resto da noite lendo fatos do cantor, from his personal life to his consolidated career, doing some notes, but she eding up sleeping.

The following days were divided between doing other jobs in the newspaper and listening to Baekhyun's songs, and studying each track of the singer's new release, without even listening to them.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The day of the press conference had finally arrived. Hera was nervous, but she had received good luck messages from all your coworkers. Joohyun had helped her choose the right outfit since Hera didn't have the most appropriate outfit for the occasion. The place was full of journalists from various Korean and international newspapers. Hera went to the place that was reserved for her and prepared all her equipment, after all, she had to type in every word Baekhyun would speak at that press conference.

About 20 minutes later, Chen, the same company singer and Baekhyun's friend, came on stage, greeting everyone in attendance.

\- Hello, i’m the singer Chen and today I gonna be the MC of this press conference. Today, Baekhyun is doing your comeback with the 4th mini-album “City Lights”, with the title track “UN Village”, where Baekhyun is showing a new and more mature image. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome singer Baekhyun!

Hera saw him for first time. He was radiant and visibly happy to be releasing this new work. He was received by Chen with a hug and a pat on the back.

\- Introduce yourself for the journalists, please.

\- Hello, i’m the singer Baekhyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.

Chen asked basic questions for Baekhyun, who answered them humorously. He seemed to be very comfortable with his friend. The journalists' questions began and Baekhyun listened to each one, answering as truthfully as possible.

\- Journalist Ji Hyeran from Korea News, please, ask your questions.

Hera got up and waited for a staff to hand her the microphone. Baekhyun looked straight at the woman who was going to ask him the question and realized she was a little nervous. He thought about saying something, but thought it would make her even more nervous, so he just stared at her, trying to reassure her with just the look.

\- Good night. I’m Ji Hyeran from Korea News. First of all, I would like to congratulate you on your new release and i’m really excited to listen to your new songs.

\- Thank you very much. 

\- The difference between “City Lights” and the latest release, the “Young” EP is notable. You show a more mature and sexy image, which led you to make this change?

\- That was my decision, which was later taken to the company. This desire to show something more mature has been coming for some time, i think this is something that the public would like to see and that’s why a choose to make a R&B album, which is considered a sexier style.

\- Interesting. About the title song, UN Village, where did the inspiration for this song came from? And will the other songs on the album follow the same style as the title?

\- UN Village, as many people already know, is a very luxurious place and famous for your elegant and romantic penthouses. When I visited this place, I perfectly imagined a couple of lovers spending a good time there and making good memories. Each song on this album has its own particularity and identity, but all talk about love stories and a loved one.

\- I am even more excited to hear the other songs. Thank you. - Hera said this in a very lively and true way. Baekhyun realized that and broke the protocol, interrupting Chen, who would pass a conversation to the next journalist.

\- Sorry Chen, but I would like to ask something to the journalist Ji Hyeran.

Hera found that this was really strange, but she got up and picked up the microphone again.

\- Hyeran-ssi, you said you were looking forward to listening to the mini album, do you have any particular song that caught your eye?

Even nervous, Hera took courage and answered as truthfully as possible.

-Well, i listen to the preview of the song and “Stay Up” caught my eye. Also, there will be the studio version of “Psycho”, the song you performed on your fanmeeting and I'm really looking forward to listening to it.

Baekhyun smiled truthfully to see the animation from the journalist. He thanked her and politely asked her to return to her seat.

As the press conference took place, Baekhyun kept answering some questions, but sometimes he glanced discreetly at the journalist who had caught his eye and was finding it lovely how concentrated she was while she worked.

Time passed faster than expected and Chen was already closing the conference.

\- Our time is coming to an end because Baekhyun has a showcase to do. I had a great time being MC today and I hope you had a good time too.Thank you. - Chen finished, being applauded by everyone.

\- It was a long time since I had such a pleasant conversation with you all. Thanks for all the questions you were asked today and also for all the answers I received.– At that time, Baekhyun looked where Hera was, who laughed, as well as everyone who was in the place. – As you know, my showcase will be held in a few minutes and you are all invited. Thank you very much everyone and have a good night.

The showcase would be held an auditorium next to where the conference had taken. All journalists were invited, but few went to the showcase. Hera was very tired, after all, was on time wearing those heels that Joohyun had borrowed, because she had no custom of wearing sandals of this kind, but still decided to watch the showcase.

When she arrived in the reserved area, Hera recognized some journalists from the press conference and decided to talk to them, who were very nice to her. It didn't take long and the showcase started. Baekhyun came on stage and the shouts of his fans filled the venue. Just like at the press conference, he was very happy, but now more radiant as he was receiving the love of his fans.

Baekhyun told some of the stories behind the songs, sang excerpts of some of them, read some of the lyrics, and had fun with the things the fans talked about randomly. Hera was having a great time too, despite her tiredness, found it amazing how comfortable Baekhyun was with his fans and how he treated them like his best friends.

Towards the end of the showcase, Baekhyun prepared a performance of UN Village. The first chords began, Hera turned her attention to the stage and realized how much he changed. The playful Baekhyun gave way to a sexy Baekhyun, with a voice that delighted anyone there, including Hera, who had long ago left his journalistic side behind and was now contemplating Baekhyun's art in his comfort zone: the stage. With every word Baekhyun sang, Hera felt even more wrapped up in the music and, in a way, him.

When the song ended, Baekhyun said goodbye to everyone, left the stage and gradually the place was emptied. Hera headed for the exit gate, but was packed with fans. Since she was the kind of person who didn't like many crowds, she decided to wait for a while for the place to empty. Her feet hurt more and more from the heels and her discomfort was visible. When Hera noticed that the fans had already left, she saw that a taxi was passing in front of the place she was and ran, but ended up twisting her foot and dropping some papers she was holding.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the showcase, Baekhyun went to his dressing room, still very happy with all the feedback he was getting from his album. He greatly thanked the staff and all those who helped him in his showcase, as well as taking some pictures to update his social networks. At his manager's recommendation, he decided to wait for the fans to disperse before they could leave the venue.

Minutes later, Baekhyun and his team headed toward the exit, but he realized that there was a woman kneeling on the floor, gathering some papers, so he decided to help her. As he approached, he recognized the woman as one of the journalists at the press conference, being the same woman he had asked a question and who was apparently excited for the release of the album. Baekhyun gathered some papers and helped the woman to get up.

\- Thank you. – Hera said and was immediately embarrassed to realize that it was the singer who helped her.

\- Are you okay?

\- I am, don’t worry. I was just going to get a taxi and I ended up dropping these things. Thank you once again.

\- Are you sure that you are okay? It's not what it looks like...- Baekhyun said, pointing to Hera's ankle that was quite red.

\- Ah, this. It was nothing. I’m already used to the creeps that life gives me, literally.– They both laughed. – But tomorrow it will be better, you can be sure.

\- I hope so. Did you watched the showcase?

\- Yes. I really liked! You are a very talented singer, Baekhyun-ssi. You can be sure that tomorrow I will buy your album.- The both laughed and when Baekhyun would thank the compliment, was interrupted by Hera - Well, I'm going because there's a taxi standing there. Bye, and good luck with the promotions.

Even with some difficulty walking, Hera headed toward the taxi. Baekhyun followed her with his eyes, watching the journalist leave and happy with her words. Not having had time to say "thank you," he immediately thought of something to thank the compliment, so he asked to his manager:

\- Hyung, do you have some extra album?


	3. CHAPTER 3

Baekhyun's comeback report exceeded all expectations. Even though this is not her specialty, Hera has managed to do a great job, which has won compliments from her co-workers, the editor in chief, and even the singer's fans.

\- I said you would be awesome. The reviews are the best possible and your work is finally being recognized.– Joohyun said, really happy for her friend.

\- I didn't think doing research and covering a singer's press conference would be so tiring, but I'm so glad that all went well.

\- Now tell me: how is he? – Hera was waiting for this question so, she smiled.

\- Honestly, his voice is much prettier than in the videos. When you least expect it, you are already involved.

\- Was it because of his voice or because he's extremely handsome? – Joohyun's naughty smile already showed where she wanted to go with this story.

\- Right, he’s hadnsome, sing really well and seems to be a really nice guy.

\- Hera, he flirted with you in the middle of the press conference.

\- You just might be going crazy. How would he flirt with me at the press conference? Sometimes your imagination takes you too far.

\- So explain to me, why did he only ask you and not to the other journalists?

Hera ended up getting nervous. She didn't know what to say. But fortunately for her, their conversation was interrupted by the receptionist, who arrived accompanied by a man in the newsroom.

\- Hyeran-ssi. This man is looking for you. He is the manager of singer Baekhyun. Excuse me.

\- Hello. Good morning. I'm journalist Ji Hyeran. Nice to meet you. - She bowed and held out her hand to greet the manager. - May I help you?

\- Good morning. It's my pleasure. – He bowed too and returned the woman's greeting. – Firstly, I would like to congratulate you. You did an amazing job representing the Korea News at the press conference.

\- Thank you. It was an amazing experience and I hope to write more about Baekhyun in the future.

\- And how is your ankle?

\- Ah, the ankle? - Hera was really embarrassed. - It's a little red, but it's much better. Thanks.

\- I’m glad that’s better. – The manager handed a box to Hera, who looked at him confused but still received it. - I came here on behalf of Baekhyun to deliver this in acknowledgment form. I'm leaving. Thank you so much for your hard work. Goodbye.

\- Bye.

As soon as the manager withdrew from the newsroom, Hera looked at Joohyun, who was expecting a very good explanation from her friend. But all Hera did was whisper, "I'll tell you later."

The day passed and Hera decided to open the box at home. Joohyun accompanied Hera because they had a lot to talk about. When they arrived at Hera's apartment, Joohyun was soon throwing herself on the couch and saying:

\- You can tell me what happened.

\- As I told you, I watched Baekhyun's showcase. At the end, I waited for his fans to leave so I could get a taxi. When I rushed to get a cab because of your high heels, I sprained my ankle and dropped everything in my hand.

\- First thing, don’t blame me, you shouldn't run in high heels. Second thing, how did the Baekhyun’s manager know you had a sprained ankle? Did he see you falling?

\- I'm not quite sure, but when I was picking up the papers I had dropped, Baekhyun helped me. The manager must have seen and asked him what had happened.

\- Wait a minute. Baekhyun helped you? Byun Baekhyun? And do you say that with all that calmness as if you were saying that you had breakfast at the bakery?

\- I was embarrassed, but then he started a conversation and it was like I was talking to a "normal person".

\- AND YOU TWO HAD A CONVERSATION? I know I sleep early, but you can call me when something like this happens.

\- Joohyun, keep calm! - Hera said laughing, because her friend was acting like Hera was talking about her high school crush. – He just asked about the showcase.

\- Buy you talked with Byun Baekhyun and that's what matters. Aren't you interested in what's in this box? Open this now!

After an entire day and much insistence from Joohyun, Hera opened the box. There was an autographed album by Baekhyun where it had the following message:

_“Thank s for your hard work. Please give love to City Lights,_

_Baekhyun”._

Then she saw that she had a cream and a note:

_“Ji Hyeran journalist,_

_I would like to thank you for the compliments that you said last night. I'm sending you my new album, so don't worry, you won't have to buy it. In addition, I’m also sending you an ointment to put on your ankle and recover as soon as possible. I hope to have the opportunity to know what you think about the songs and ask you more questions in the future._

_Baekhyun.”_

At first, Hera thought it was a gift for all journalists who attended the press conference, but after seeing that Baekhyun had sent it especially to her, she felt something different.

After the outbreaks of Joohyun already wondering how beautiful it would be to see them being a couple, Hera went to her bed, but could not sleep thinking of the words Baekhyun had written to her.

Across town, Baekhyun was finishing his day's schedule. He had made some recordings for music shows and for their exclusive content on the internet. Already in his apartment, he thought of the journalist. He wanted to know what her reaction had been to receiving the gift or if she had actually listened to his album.

Thanks to his manager, he gotten her cell number and her instagram, thought of sending a message, but thought it would scare her. But nothing prevented him from seeing the photos the journalist had posted. He could tell she was a simple person, enjoyed spending her free time in cafes, and enjoyed any kind of art. What struck him most was that she practiced martial arts because she seemed so fragile.

Baekhyun smiled as he saw each photo of the journalist.

Hera smiled as she remembered the singer's note.

How had a single glance at a press conference caused this on them? It was the question they were both seeking to answer.

Hera woke up the other day, picked up her cell phone, and an notification from Instagram made the journalist widen her eyes and her heart beat faster than usual:

“ _byunbaekhyun liked your post.”_

__


	4. CHAPTER 4

Baekhyun didn't even notice when he fell asleep last night, but when he woke up, he noticed that all of his social networks were crazy. He was not fully awake yet, but still decided to look at twitter and was surprised to read a tweet from one of his fanbases.

_“[INSTAGRAM] 190711 – Baekhyun liked @/jihyeran’s pic on instagram.”_   
  


When he opened the journalist's instagram he saw that her followers had increased and that he had really like her picture but had not followed her yet. He imagined the confusion that would be in Ji Hyeran's mind at that moment.

The scare at the amount of notifications was evident, but the biggest scare was seeing Baekhyun's notification. The singer had liked a publication that wasn’t recent, so the only obvious explanation goes through Hera's mind: he was looking at all of his publications.

That's when Hera saw the comments on her photos. Some fans said she was beautiful and recognized her as the journalist for the Baekhyun press conference. Others said that the singer had liked this photo by mistake, since she wasn’t that pretty.

Another day of promotions was over for Baekhyun, so he decided to do something he had wanted to do some time ago.

For Hera, the day had been tiring because the work, added to the curiosity that everyone around her was about her supposed "relationship" with Baekhyun. She lost count of how many times she had to repeat that she had not talked to the singer or wasn’t close to him. How had a single like in a photo piqued everyone's curiosity?

After taking a shower and putting on a comfortable outfit, Hera had made some tea and sat on her couch when her cellphone brightened. A new notification had arrived and Hera thought of another random person liking or following her on instagram, but was surprised once again when she saw that it was a request from Baekhyun on instagram.

Hera wondered whether or not to accept the request, but after many minutes she opened the message.

“ _Ji Hyeran, good night. I would like_

_to say sorry for all the loucura_

_that must be your instagram today._

_If someone did a mean comment,_

_i feel so sorry too._

_I hope you had a great day”_

For some reason, Baekhyun was nervous for send that message to her. He thought that the journalist, for some reason, would not accept the request or reply back, but was relieved when his phone screen lit up, indicating a new notification.

_“Good night Baekhyun-ssi._

_You don’t have to feel sorry._

_My instagram is kinda chaotic, but_

_I'm getting used with this_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

_Ah, before i forget, thanks for the cream_

_My ankle is so much better.”_

Baekhyun smiled because of the journalist’s message. He was more relieved when she said he didn't need to apologize, but that was the least he could have done.

_“I’m more relieved!!!_

_Taking this opportunity,_

_Did you listened the other song_

_from my album?_

_I was really curious to_

_know your opinion.”_

_“I listened!_

_It surpassed all my_

_expectations._

_If I ever see you_

_personally again,_

_i’ll talk about each music.”_

_“So, when my schecule,_

_be less chaotic_

_we will have a coffee and_

_you’ll tell me about each song_ ㅋㅋ”

_How did you know_

_that i love coffee?_

How would he tell her that he realized she liked coffee because he had seen several pictures of her in coffee shops on her Instagram? He thought of several excuses to say, but Hera was faster.

_You must have seen my pictures,_

_but let's take it easy, cowboy._

_We don’t even know each other_ ㅋㅋㅋ

_By the way, how did_

_you_ _found my Instagram?_

After has sent this message, sleep overcame Hera and became bigger than the urge to continue the conversation. Unfortunately she had this sleeping habit while talking to someone on her cell phone, leaving the other person talking by himself, this was noticed by Baekhyun, who had no answer when he sent his message.

_“Hi,my name’s Byun Baekhyun,_

_I’m 28* and i’m from Bucheon._

_I’m a singer and gamer_

_in my free time._

_Now, you know more about me”._

_“About your instagram,_

_my manager get it_

_when he went to see you_

_in the newsroom._

_I hope that_

_you don't have_

_got upset”._

A few days went by and the two kept exchanging messages whenever they could, now through Kakao Talk.

In addition to singer, Baekhyun was co-creative director of the clothing brand Privé, so when the promotions of his new mini album were over, he refocused on the event for the launch of the brand's new collection.

A meeting was going on, to talk about the final preparations of the event, and when it was spoken of the presence of the press, Baekhyun realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to see the journalist again after some time.

____________________________________________________________

* 28 year: Baekhyun’s korean age


	5. CHAPTER 5

_“You will go to the launch event for Privé's new collection at Baekhyun's own request.”_

Hera was still unresponsive knowing she was going to an event because Baekhyun had asked. She was eager to see her new friend and ask why he had done that. She decided to call Joohyun to do a "sleepover" and at the same time help her choose the outfit for the event, as she had never been to a fashion event in her life.

\- Hera, answer me one thing with sincerity.

\- Okay, Joohyun.

\- Did you keep in touch with Baekhyun?

Joohyun already knew the answer to the question because of the nervousness on Hera's face when she received the news that she was going to the event, but she needed to hear that from her best friend, who took a deep breath and said:

\- Yes. But only sometimes.

\- And, why did you hide it from me?

\- I don’t know. Maybe I was afraid of your reaction, of you imagining things that don't exist. Also, you are not one of the most discreet people in the world.

\- But you know that when you ask me for discretion, I comply. And I can't imagine anything, just that you're having some kind of relationship.

\- That's what I wanted to avoid. – Hera said pointing to her friend. – We are talking like good friends that we are.

\- Friends?

\- Yes, friends. It's the maximum where I want to get with him.

\- If you are saying. But, have you met in person other times?

\- No, only on the day of the press conference.

\- So you can't go dressed in any clothes. Let's get some inspiration from the internet and try to match with the clothes you already have.

\- Let's take it easy. I go there for work and not wanting to conquer the singer in the nation.

\- But this isn’t an excuse for you to look badly dressed. And if you can conquer the singer, that will only be a bonus. – As soon as she said that, Joohyun was hit by a pillow thrown by Hera, laughing at her friend.

_________________________________________________________

On the evening of the event, Hera was accompanied by a co-worker who would take the photos and help her when needed. The place was luxurious and there were several influential people from the fashion world and idols who were supporting Baekhyun.

Hera was writing some things in her notebook when she heard her co-worker say: - Wow, he's really handsome.

That's when she noticed the movement of all reporters to see that Baekhyun had arrived at the event.

Wearing the clothes from his collection and some necklaces, Baekhyun was more attractive than on the day of the showcase, at least that's what Hera was thinking at the moment, but she was there as a journalist and had to be as professional as possible.

As the photos were taken, Baekhyun looked at each reporter there, but when his gaze met the journalist he was looking for, he smiled and waved at her, who returned the smile, really glad to see her new friend.

After the red carpet, there was a moment when Baekhyun explained the concept of the collection and shortly afterwards a fashion show, showing the clothes of the new collection.

The event continued with the presentation of a DJ, whom Hera did not know, but seemed to be famous. She decided to go near where they were serving drinks while her co-worker had gone to put the equipment in the car. While sipping the drink she had ordered, Hera felt that someone had sat next to her and thought it was her co-worker, but when she looked, she saw that it was actually Baekhyun..

\- Finally we meet once again after so long. – He said smiling to the journalist. – Hello Hyeran.

\- Hera.

\- What?

\- Hera. Please, don’t call me Hyeran, it’s too formal. It seems like they are calling me to a meeting when they call me by my full name. – They both laughed and Hera asked. – I'll be straightforward, why did you choose me to cover this event?

\- Maybe because I missed my friend I had only seen once. – Baekhyun said hugging Hera by the shoulder, who laughed at the singer's attitude.

\- You are so exaggerated, Baekhyun-ssi.

\- Exaggerated? It's almost two months, TWO months we've seen each other.

\- We talk almost every day.

\- But speaking is very different from seeing each other every day.

\- Ok, but you changed during that time.

\- I changed?

\- Yes, you dyed your hair. – Hera said pointing at Baekhyun's hair. - It became more natural. I like it.

\- Thanks. And you haven't changed much. You look as elegant as the first time I saw you. – Baekhyun said referring to the way Hera was dressed.

\- If you knew that I'm about to throw this sandal in the trash, you wouldn't call me elegant. – He laughed at the woman's sincerity. – Don’t laugh! This high heel is killing my feet.

\- And why are you using them?

\- Joohyun told me that I had to use them, since “going to a fashion event for work is no excuse for dressing badly”. – In that last sentence, Hera made a strange voice, trying to imitate her friend, who became very exaggerated and ended up getting a scandalous laugh from Baekhyun. – I can't wait to get home to take this off and put on some comfortable clothes. Anyway, you don't have to go talk to other guests?

\- Are you kicking me out, Hera? – The journalist tried to explain herself, but got lost in the words. Realizing this, Baekhyun smiled and spoke again. – Calm down, I was kidding. I'm leaving, I just wanted to ask you something.

\- You can ask anything you want.

\- When are we going to have coffee together? - Baekhyun asked, remembering the first time they exchanged messages a few months ago.

\- Tomorrow. - Contrary to what Baekhyun thought, Hera responded naturally, without making any excuses.

\- Really?

\- Yes. Unless you're busy and don’t ...

\- No! – Baekhyun interrupted Hera, who laughed at the singer's despair.– I'm free, but could I choose the place and the time? I can't go out to crowded places. - He said placing his hand on the back of his neck, giving a sign that he was embarrassed.

\- Great! I don't like crowds and I’ll only be free after work. – Hera said getting up and being accompanied by Baekhyun. – I have to go now, I still have work to do today. See you tomorrow, Baekhyun-ssi.

Hera left waving at Baekhyun, who returned smiling like a fool and made him more excited too see the journalist on the next day.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Hera's workday had been tiring. The night before, upon arriving at the event, she had worked late to write as much as she could to get most of the reportage about the event ready.

At work, she was bombarded with questions asked by Joohyun about the event and, of course, about Baekhyun. At the end of the day, Hera made thousands of excuses for Joohyun, who insisted he wanted to go home with her, which made her friend very suspicious.

As the place was relatively far away and it would be very expensive to take a taxi, Hera decided to go by bus. On the way, she watched the illuminated streets of Seoul and wondered why Baekhyun had invited her out and why he insisted on this friendship with such an "ordinary" person.

After some time, the bus arrived at the stop and she walked a little more until you reach the address Baekhyun had sent earlier. Arriving at the cafe, Hera realized that it wasn’t luxurious as she thought, which made the woman more relieved.

Baekhyun had already reached the cafe and had sat at the table that always sat. He was very anxious to see Hera and kept looking at his cell phone, seeing if he had any messages from her, and to the front door. He realized that he had arrived before the scheduled time, so he didn't have to worry because the journalist wasn’t late, but I still wanted to call her to find out if she would really meet him. A short time later, he saw the coffee door open and a very different Hera he was accustomed to entering the establishment.

Seeing that the journalist was looking for him, Baekhyun got up and waved at her, who saw him and walked toward him.

\- Good night, Baekhyun. Am I late?

\- Of course no. Please, take a sit. - Then Baekhyun pulled the chair so that Hera could sit down, an attitude that drew a laugh from the woman. – What's it?

\- I just didn't think you were the gentleman type.

\- Waa, I didn’t expect that from you, Hyeran-ssi. You hurt my heart. – Baekhyun pretended to be very angry, but his acting didn’t last long when he saw that the woman in front of him laughed, so he ended up laughing too. – What do you like to drink, Hera?

\- Beer.

\- What? - It was Baekhyun's turn to laugh at her answer. – I’m talking about coffee.

\- Ah... Iced americano.

\- I like beer too. – Baekhyun said, realizing that Hera was embarrassed, drawing a smile from her. – Next time, we have beer together, right? – Hera nodded, accepting his invitation. After they placed their orders, Baekhyun asked: - Who was your day?

\- Tiring. I worked late at night and woke up early to work. Reporting on a famous singer is not easy, you know?

\- So, I'll personally talk to this famous singer to apologize to you, right?

\- No need, if he ever buys me a beer, he'll be forgiven. – Hera gave Baekhyun a playful wink. – And what about yours?

\- Today was my day off, so I spent the whole day playing.

\- Playing what?

\- I think you don’t know... It's a game called PUBG

\- Baekhyun-ssi, I would like to tell you that I’m the best PUBG player you could have known.

\- You must be kidding. – Baekhyun's face was a mixture of wonder and shock. He wasn’t believing the journalist's words.

\- Of course I’m not. – Hera picked up her phone and showed her score in the mobile version of the game and Baekhyun was amazed.

\- Hera, where were you hiding all this time?

\- Working, studing, playing....

\- Speaking of work, why did you choose to focus on sports?

\- Hm... Since I was very young I practiced martial arts and I've always lived in this sporting world because of my father.

\- I saw you practicing martial arts in a video on your Instagram. Did you know that I practiced Hapkido for nine years?

\- Really? I realized that we have so many things in common.

After your coffees arrived, Hera and Baekhyun talked about so many things. They were getting to know each other better and feeling more comfortable with each other's presence. Hera realized that Baekhyun wasn’t an untouchable singer and that he was as "ordinary" as she was.

\- Wow! Have you seen what time it is? I really need to go! – Hera said ready to get up and pay the bill.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm going to pay the bill...

\- But today I’ll pay the bill...

\- Baekhyun, i have this. Can't we split the bill?

\- No and it's decided. Next time i'll let you pay.

The two went together to leave, after Baekhyun paid the bill.

\- Today was very nice. Thank you so much, Baekhyun-ssi.

\- Why do you call me Baekhyun-ssi? You should call me Baek, Baekhyunna or Baekhyun _oppa_.

\- I like to call you Baekhyun-ssi, but I find it so strange to call someone _oppa_. Baek is a good nickname. So, Baek, I'm going now.

\- Hera, it's late and I'm not crazy to let you go alone.

\- But I'm already used to it and...

\- And I will take you home.

\- Will you not have problems because of this? I mean, a fan can see and misinterpret.

\- Don’t worry! My fans are not as crazy as they seem. Let's walk a little, because I parked my car a little far away.

The two were walking and Hera realized that Baekhyun was beautiful and extremely "normal". He was very different from Baekhyun singer or Baekhyun Privé’s co-director. He was just Byun Baekhyun and the journalist was sure that was his most beautiful form. Not knowing why, she took the phone and put it in the camera.

\- Baekhyun-ssi! – When the singer turned to her, the journalist took a picture, somehow wanting to save her that Baekhyun she had loved to meet that night. – This picture was great. I will send you later.

\- Besides journalist are you a photographer, paparazzi or something like that?

\- We have to learn to do everything in this life, my dear Baekhyun.

The drive home was fun, they both shared stories and weren't uncomfortable next to each other.

\- Finally at home, Hera. – Baekhyun said when his car pulled up in front of the building where Hera lived.

\- I had so much fun tonight. The place you took me was very cozy. I would be ashamed to appear wearing these clothes in an extremely luxurious cafe.

Hera was wearing jeans, a white converse a black shirt and a coat. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a few strands falling over her face. She was still wearing her glasses and had not put on makeup. She was as natural as possible, and it was because he saw the journalist that way that Baekhyun thought she was prettier than when he first saw her, if that was possible for him.

\- You are so pretty. – He didn't know where that courage had come from, but Baekhyun felt he needed to tell her that. Hera blushed and said goodbye to the singer.

Arriving at his house, Baekhyun could only imagine how much he had enjoyed that night. He was glad to have been himself with Hera. He was only worried that Hera had gotten out of the car really fast. Had she been upset that he said that she was pretty? Had she misinterpreted it? Or was Baekhyun going too fast with Hera? All his doubts ended when he received a message that left his heart beating faster than usual.

_“I know it's not been_

_2 hours since we met,_

_but I would like to thank_

_for tonight._

_Hope we can meet soon,_

_preferably to play PUBG_

_eating fried chicken_

_and drinking beer_

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ._

__

_Ps¹: Here’s your picture._

_The quality is not of the_

_better, but I hope you enjoy it._

_Ps²: You were good-looking today”._

Even though it was late at night, Hera was unable to sleep. She felt like a teenager who had received a compliment from a handsome guy in high school and kept thinking about it. His cell phone vibrated and a message from Baekhyun appeared.

“ _Of course we will play_

_together and hope you_

_know how to lose_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

_Ps¹: Look at my instagram._

_Ps²: Thank you”._

Just as Baekhyun asked, the journalist looked at Instagram and was surprised: Baekhyun had posted the photo she had taken and wrote in the caption “ _Baekhyun-ssi!”,_ as Hera called him. She slept with a smile on her face wondering how much she had enjoyed the singer's company.


	7. CHAPTER 7

It was Baekhyun's day off. He had taken the opportunity to visit Jongdae (Chen). Even though they were part of the same company, they weren't seeing each other often, as Jongdae was busy preparing his new album.

\- And Hera told me that she plays...

\- PUBG and it would be nice if you played together. Baekhyun, this is the third time you tell me this story.

\- Ah, really? – This was one of the rare moments when Baekhyun was embarrassed.

\- You? Embarrassed? What is happening?

\- Nothing... I just thought I already told you that...

\- Baekhyun. Be honest with me, we've been friends for so long. Are you liking Hera? - Jongdae noticed his friend's amazement when speaking the name of the journalist. – You've only been talking about her lately.

\- Is it that so obvious?

\- Yes. But have you told her that?

\- No. I’m afraid of several things.

\- What for exemple?

\- Fear of being in a relationship, after all, I’m Baekhyun. I'm afraid of hurting her. I trust my fans, I know they are doing nothing to her, but there are extreme people who are capable of doing bad things and you know that very well. Besides, I'm very afraid of her not feeling the same way I do.

\- Complicated, but you could wait a while longer to see if she feels anything for you. But do you really like her?

\- At first I thought it was a simple attraction, but I realized it wasn't. With her I have no need to pretend, everything flows naturally. She makes me comfortable and I'm happy when we're together.

\- So all that remains is to know how she feels about you. As you say that everything flows naturally, wait for the time to tell if you really should be together. But make her realize that you like her, and most importantly, make her fall in love with you. Make her feel loved.

\- I will do this and try my best. Now, i have to go. I'll take my niece to the park, I had promised her that. Bye.

On the way to your brother's house, Baekhyun wondered what Jongdae had said and was motivated to do everything he could to win the heart of the woman who was on his mind.

_____________________________________________

\- Uncle Baekhyun, are we going to eat ice cream today?– The little girl asked as she walked hand in hand with Baekhyun through the park.

\- Yes, but first let's play a little.

\- Yeah!

\- Just be careful to not get hu... – That's when Baekhyun saw that he least expected it. Hera was running together with a little boy, who was apparently the same age as his niece. She laughed with the boy and seemed to be having a great time.

When she reached the little boy, she hugged him and lifted him off the floor. Hera recognized Baekhyun and waved to him, who returned. A smile appeared on the singer's face when he realized that Hera was heading towards him with the little boy.

\- Baekhyun-ssi! I didn't expect to see you around here.

\- Me too. I mean, I don't expect to see you today.

\- Oh, who is this beautiful princess? – Hera bent down to be the size of the little girl and asked in a sweet voice, putting another smile on Baekhyun’s face. – What’s your name?

-Yuheen. Are you my uncle's friend? What's your name?

\- Yes, I am. My name is Hera. It's a pleasure to meet you. Jaehyun, introduce yourself to them.

\- Hi, my name is Jaehyun – O garotinho fez uma revêrencia, que foi retribuída por Baekhyun e Yuheen. - I think I've seen your uncle somewhere...

\- Yes, my uncle is a veeeeeery famous singer. Did you know?

The children went to play together while Baekhyun and Hera talked.

\- I didn't know you had a niece. She looks a lot like you, Baekhyun.

\- I have two nephews, Yuheen and Sungjae, but he's too small so I couldn't bring him. If you already think Yuheen looks like me, it's because you didn't see Sungjae.

\- I also have another nephew, but I didn't bring him for the same reason. Aren't you afraid of people recognizing you here?

\- When they see that I'm with my niece, they respect my space more, but I've been through worse situations involving my family. Is today your day off too?

\- Yes, I missed my nephew so much that I promised to spend the day with him.

\- I see, I'd like to spend more time with my nephews, but it's almost impossible.

Silence settled between them. As Hera watched the children playing, thinking they were adorable, Baekhyun admired the woman beside him, thinking how beautiful she was and how much he was in love with her.

\- So...

When Hera turned, she found Baekhyun staring at her and for some reason they couldn't look away. This exchange of glances lasted until Jaehyun rushed toward them.

\- AUNT HERA! AUNT HERA!

\- What happened, my angel?

\- Yuheen has fallen and is crying a lot.

\- WHAT? – Baekhyun ran towards the little girl, who is crying a lot. – Yuheen! How did you fall? It's hurting a lot? Did you break your arm? We need to go to the hospital now! Why didn't I pay attention to her? It's all my fault.

\- Baekhyun! Calm! – Hera held Baekhyun by the shoulders so that he would stop talking and calm down. – She just scratched her arm. Don’t worry.

So Hera calmly took out her bag a water bottle, a little towel and a bandage, making Baekhyun quite curious. Hera wiped Yuheen's arm and put the bandage on. – Are you feeling better? – She asked the little girl, who nodded. – I think it's enough to play for today. – Hera said wiping Yuheen's tears. – How about we go eat ice cream? – The two children smiled. Hera took Yuheen in her arms while Baekhyun walked with Jaehyun holding hands.

\- I have many things to ask you: How did you have it all in the bag? How did you know it was nothing serious? How could you calm Yuheen so fast? – Baekhyun asked, still very surprised by all that Hera had done.

\- It's simple. Every time I go out with Jaehyun, he gets hurt, so I have it all in my bag. It was pretty obvious that it was nothing serious. Just say you're going to buy ice cream and treat her with love. I think you are not very familiar with children, Baekhyun-ssi.

\- And you are amazing!

After buying the ice cream, everyone sat under a tree to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

\- Aunt Hera, how do you know I am a princess? My uncle always says I'm one. – Asked Yuheen.

\- You're beautiful like a princess, and I recognize one the moment I see it.

\- And what about you aunt, are you a princess too? You are beautiful.

\- Thank you, but I don't think so. I think I'm a warrior, fighting to save everyone, including you who is a beautiful princess. I would be the daughter of a great general.

\- Just like me, aunt? – Jaehyun said excitedly raising his hand to do a hi-five with Hera.

\- Sure! - Hera looked at Baekhyun, who was just watching the woman's conversation with the two children, and said. – Yuheen, I think your uncle would be a great prince.

\- My uncle?

\- Me? Why?

\- Because you're beautiful, just like a prince.

\- So would you protect him too? Since he is a prince.

Hera stopped for a moment and exchanged glances once again with Baekhyun and after giving him a smile, she replied:

\- Of course yes.

As childish as it had been, Baekhyun was glad to hear those words from Hera. Each day that he knew the woman better, he realized that he was even more in love with her. He was impressed with her ability to gain the sympathy of everyone around her.

After saying goodbye and promising another date, Hera went home with Jaehyun:

\- Aunt, Uncle Baekhyun is your boyfriend? – Hera was embarrassed to hear the little boy's question, but tried her best to appear as calm as possible.

\- Of course not, Jaehyun.

\- I wish he was your boyfriend, he's very nice. We would play a lot together.

Hera couldn't hide her smile at her nephew's excitement, but she was also worried that she was feeling a feeling that goes far beyond her friendship with Baekhyun.

Was she really falling for the famous singer?


	8. CHAPTER 8

It has been a few days since the last meeting between Baekhyun and Hera. The journalist was totally focused on her work, but allowed herself to think about him sometimes. The singer was having his well-deserved vacation and would use this free time to win the woman's heart. But how to do it? He knew a few things about her, but he wanted to know a little more. So, just as he got Hera's instagram, he got Joohyun's phone number. Being famous had some advantages.

_\- Hello._

_\- Joohyun-ssi?_

_\- Yes. Who is it?_

_\- You may not believe it, but it's Baekhyun._

_\- Baekhyun? Which Baekhyun?_

_\- The Singer and Hera’s friend._

_\- AH! I CAN’T BELIEVE!!!! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Wait! I need to breathe a little._

Baekhyun laughed at Joohyun's despair.

_\- To what do I owe the honor of your call? Is it related to Hera?_

_\- Yes. I would like to know more about the things that she likes. Like her favorite flower, favorite color, things she likes to do, somthing like that. Can you help me?_

_\- Of course yes, but... why don't you ask her that directly?_

_\- I don't know, I think she would find me very invasive._

_\- Baekhyun, I’ll tell you something about Hera: She could spend hours talking about the things she likes, no matter how simple they are. She loves this feeling that people are interested in what she has to say and I think you have noticed it. I could really give you a list of all the things she likes, but wouldn't it be more interesting to hear from her directly?_

_\- And how I do it?_

_\- Call her for a simple date and things will flow naturally. She already told me that she is very comfortable around you. Baekhyun, you're on the right track to win my friend’s heart._

_\- But i don’t want to win..._

_\- Baekhyun, if you really didn't want to win my friend, you wouldn't have called me to talk about her._

_\- You’re really smart...Thank you._

_\- That's what they say... Welcome, only tell me later if this my advice worked._

________________________________

The days passed and Baekhyun planned the perfect date with Hera. He thought about using his "singer power" and booking a luxury restaurant all to themselves, but he knew she didn't like that kind of thing and someone could publicize it in the media. He wished he could have a date at an amusement park, even hating extreme toys, always saw couples doing it, but that was impossible for someone like him.

Then he thought of the simplest thing he could do: a romantic dinner.

As soon as he had the idea, he called Hera to invite her.

_\- Hello?_

_\- Hyeran-ssi?_

_\- Hi, Baekhyun-ssi. How are you today?_

_\- I'm fine, enjoying the holidays. What about you?_

_\- Tired of work but i’m good. Did something happen?_

_\- No, I just would like to know what you will do tomorrow night._

_\- As I leave work early tomorrow, I was thinking I would spend all night watching movies. Why?_

_\- If it's not much of a sacrifice, would you like to have dinner with me?_

_\- I think I can sacrifice my movies to go to dinner with you. –_ Both laughed _. - Give me the restaurant address._

_\- Actually, the dinner will be at my apartment._

_\- I-in your apartment? – Hera didn't know why she was so nervous knowing she was going to know Baekhyun's apartment._

_\- Yes. Any problem with that?_

_\- No. No way. I have to go back to work. See you tomorrow, Baekhyun-ssi._

____________________________________   
  


The next day Baekhyun went to the market to buy everything needed for dinner, as he had decided that he would make the food himself. As he had only had a few experiences in the kitchen, he decided to ask his friend, chef Do Kyungsoo, for help, who sent him the list of what he would need.

In his apartment, Baekhyun began preparations for dinner. He called Kyungsoo, who was assisting him by telephone.

_\- Cut the carrot into small pieces. Slowly add salt._

_-_ What is the difference in putting salt slowly or all at once?

_\- Baekhyun, do what I'm telling you, please. Have you seasoned the meat?_

\- - Do I need to do this?

_\- Of course you have to! Are you sure you don't want me to come help you?_

\- Yes.

After some time preparing dinner, the bell on his apartment rang, signaling the arrival of Hera. Desperation hit Baekhyun: dinner was not yet ready and he would have to finish it all without his friend's help.

He hung up the phone, looked in the mirror, and opened the door to face Hera, who was really pretty.

\- Hello, Baekhyun. I brought a bottle of wine. Not one of the best, but that's what I was able to buy.

\- Hello. No need! Come in, please. – Baekhyun said, giving Hera room to enter his apartment and grabbing the wine.

\- I can't believe Byun Baekhyun is making dinner.– Hera said looking at him and pointing to the apron Baekhyun made sure to wear.– I didn't know you cooked.

\- I didn't know either. - Baekhyun whispered.

\- What?

\- Nothing... I mean... Wait a little longer that you will eat a very tasty food.

\- Ok.

Hera While waiting for dinner, she took a look at the details of Baekhyun's apartment room, realized that he was simpler than she thought, and wanted to know if he was really organized like this or only when he was being visited. Then she shifted her gaze to Baekhyun in the kitchen preparing dinner, or at least trying. She realized that he put his hand on his head, as if to remember what he had to do.

\- Baekhyun, you need some help?

\- Hm? No, everything is under control. – As soon as Baekhyun said that, a burning smell came over the kitchen.

\- OH NO! – Baekhyun opened the oven and pulled out meat that looked more like a lump of charcoal. In the next second, a pan of noodles began to spill and Hera rushed to turn it off. The dinner was destroyed and Baekhyun rather embarrassed that everything was going wrong that night that was so special to him.

\- I knew you had no way of cooking. – Hera said laughing and trying to clean up the mess Baekhyun had made.

\- Sorry, I just wanted to do something special and impress you.

\- Really? – She said doing her best not to show her nervousness to Baekhyun. _“Why does he want to impress me?”_ That was the question that crossed her mind. Then Hera approached, put his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder as a way of comforting him, and said: - Don't be like this. I know a great restaurant. Let's order something. Will be all right.

The two talked about various things until the food comes. Baekhyun discovered several things about Hera: her favorite color was red, but she was very fond of yellow too. Her favorite flowers were red roses. What she liked to do in her free time was watch movies, visit cafes and museums.

Hera's enthusiasm infected Baekhyun in a way that delighted him even more by the way she spoke.

Hera was more enthusiastic when he asked questions and showed interest in the things she liked. She could even feel her heart beating faster.

After eating dinner, they decided to drink the wine Hera had brought on the balcony of Baekhyun's apartment.

\- I had so much fun today! Mostly watching you prepare dinner.

\- I don't know what went wrong! I did everything Kyungsoo said and everything went wrong.

\- I'll tell you a secret: I'm terrible in the kitchen too.

\- Really? – Baekhyun was surprised by Hera's confession. - I thought you knew how to cook.

\- I know how to do the basics to not starve, but most meals I eat outside the home. Why do you think I have number of several restaurants? But I make perfect pancakes, that I can brag about.- Hera laughed and drank some of the wine in her glass. – Baekhyun, we talked so much about myself today, but I wanted to know a little more about you.

\- You've done some research on me, so you know a lot.

\- But that doesn't count! I don't want to meet singer Baekhyun, I want to meet Baekhyun.

\- Hm... But I don't know what to say about me.

\- Then answer me one thing, why did you want to approach me?

The courage to ask that question had finally appeared. They were nights wondering why Baekhyun, a famous singer, would pay attention to a simple journalist like her. What Hera didn't know was that Baekhyun was fascinated by the simple things in life.

\- I saw you working with such focus and dedication that caught my attention because I identified with that. When you answered my question with such truth and enthusiasm, I was happy with my work. But I think it has an even more special reason.

\- What?

Baekhyun set his wineglass aside and approached Hera.

\- You were the most beautiful and radiant in that place.

Hera couldn't react to compliments, so her cheeks began to turn red. Baekhyun had already taken the first step, so he thought this was the right time to say everything he felt. He gently held Hera's hands and said, looking into her eyes.

\- Every time I looked at you at that press conference, the more I admired I was. Every message we exchange, every time we meet and every time I look in your eyes, - Baekhyun paused, took a deep breath and completed. - more in love I am.

Hera's eyes widened, visibly surprised. She was trying to assimilate everything Baekhyun had said. As deep as she wanted this confession to happen, she didn't expect it. Baekhyun was nervous waiting for the woman's reaction and at the same time feeling relieved, so he continued to speak.

\- That's why I made this dinner, wanted to impress you, wanted to show you how "normal" I am. I wanted you to fall in love with me somehow, but it didn't go as I planned. Everything went wrong and now...

\- Baekhyun! – Hera finally spoke, interrupting him. – You shouldn't have called me to dinner or done things to impress me. – She lightly touched Baekhyun's cheek, who closed his eyes by the touch.– In fact, you needn't have done any of this because I'm already in love with you.

It was Baekhyun's turn to be surprised, especially since Hera's face was very close to his. They looked at each other for a while, trying to give each other confidence, just as they did on the day of the press conference and what they wanted so much, happened. Baekhyun's lips touched Hera's lips, making the famous butterflies in the stomach appear. The kiss intensified, but still sweet.

Baekhyun's hands caressed her waist.

Hera's hands caressed his neck.

Baekhyun smiled as he kissed, which was noticed by Hera who had to stop the kiss to laugh, besides being breathless..

\- What happened?

\- Is it my impression, or are you really happy to kiss me, Baekhyun-ssi?

Now it was Baekhyun's turn to laugh.

\- Of course! You don't know how much I waited for this.

Hera pecked Baekhyun.

\- Me too.

Baekhyun placed his forehead with Hera's and looked into her eyes.

\- So are we dating now?

\- Calm down, cowboy. – Hera said getting out of the singer's arms.– As always you speeding things up.

\- But, you said you were in love with me too.

\- Yes, but...

\- But...

\- Can you date? – Hera asked, ashamed to tell Baekhyun the truth.

\- Under the contract, I can date already. Just can not disclose now in the media. But, are you sure that's just why you don't want to date me?

\- The things is... _Ineverdated._

Baekhyun's approached Hera as she practically whispered and said the last sentence very quickly.

\- You what?

\- I never dated! – Hera said, putting her hands on her face, trying to hide.

Hera thought Baekhyun would walk away from her or something, but that didn't happen. Baekhyun hugged her tightly and said:

\- How can you be the cutest thing in the world? - He took her face and kissed her cheeks several times. – Don’t worry. I will wait for you. Just don't ask me to get away from you because I won't make it.

\- All right. Thank you for understanding me.

\- But can we enjoy our first date?

\- How?

Baekhyun started another kiss with Hera, this time she smiled. And the rest of the night was like that, kisses, cuddling, and the certainty that they could be themselves next to each other.


	9. CHAPTER 9

\- DID YOU KISSED EACH OTHER?

Joohyun screamed as soon as Hera told her what her first date with Baekhyun had been like.

\- Yes, but be calm.

\- How do you want me to be calm? YOU KISSED BYUN BAEKHYUN!! NOW, TELL ME EVERYTHING!

\- He said I had caught his attention at that press conference because of my work, and each time he talked to me, the more passionate he got. - Hera sighed passionately as she remembered his words.- I also talked about how I felt about him and it happened. Joohyun, it was so perfect!

\- So it all worked out!

\- What worked out?

\- Baekhyun called me. He asked about you and I gave some advice. He seemed to be really committed to conquering you.

\- Wait a minute. Baekhyun called you and you talk about me?– Hera said that with a huge smile on her face.

\- Yes. – Joohyun laughed seeing the silly face that her friend made. – Tell me, what's it like to date Korea's most famous singer?

\- We are not dating.

\- You have declared to each other and you are not dating. Tell me why.

\- I think it's being really fast and you know I have no dating experience.

\- Hera, you spent your whole life studying and working, I know this is very important to you, but you need a romance at least once in your life! I can see in your face how much you are in love with Baekhyun, just as you can see how much he is in love with you. Give this opportunity for love, Hera.

\- Since when did you become a great advisor?

-You should thank me, if it weren't for my advice to Baekhyun, you wouldn't have kissed that beautiful mouth, with all due respect.- They both laughed and Joohyun continued. - Hera, I want you to be happy and you can tell how radiant you are about Baekhyun.

\- It is true. Everything changed after I met him. But, I still get worried.

\- Why?

\- Do you know. He is very famous. It's weird, but I don't see it that way. If we really get into a relationship, I'm afraid of disrupting his career in some way, I'm afraid of fan reaction, I'm afraid of a lot of things.

Joohyun was about to start talking, but Hera's cell phone started ringing and a smile appeared on her face when Baekhyun's name appeared on the phone screen.

\- Hello?

_\- Morning, Hera. How are you, today? Sleep well?_

\- Yes, soon as I fell in bed, i slept, and you?

 _\- How did you get to sleep after what happened yesterday?_ – They both laughed, Hera getting embarrassed and mentally thanking her for talking to Baekhyun over the phone and not in person. - _It took me a long time to sleep, but I did sleep well. Do you have plans for today?_

\- Unfortunately, not only today but in the coming days. I need to get some work done before my vacation.

_\- Do you really need to do this or are you trying to avoid me?_

\- Of course not!

_\- So, you will go out with me as soon as your vacation begins._

\- Of course, captain.

Baekhyun laughed. He liked that about Hera. One minute she was shy, and then minutes later she would be more relaxed.

_\- I miss you._

\- But Baekhyun, we saw each other yesterday...

 _\- Doesn’t matter. I already miss you. Also, I'm trying to be romantic_.

\- Okay, mr. romantic. I miss you too. Thank you so much for the amazing night.

Baekhyun laughed like a fool. It had been a long time since he felt so happy and his heart was beating so hard.

After that call, Baekhyun and Hera just exchanged a few messages. Today was her last day at work before the holidays, and he realized he couldn't go another day without seeing her.

Hera said goodbye to her co-workers and walked toward the exit of the building when she was surprised by a car that stopped right in front of her. She was already ready to fight the driver, but when she realized it was Baekhyun who was driving the car, her face of outrage changed instantly.


	10. CHAPTER 10

Hera was already in Baekhyun's car and the two were still going to a "mysterious" place, which the singer had chosen, but still unknown by the journalist.

\- I still can't believe you picked me up at my work.

\- I said we'd go on a date as soon as your vacation started and here I am.

\- Baekhyun, sometimes I think you're crazy. Aren't you afraid they'll see you?

\- Stay calm. I don't mind taking that risk if it's to see you.

\- Where are we going? – Hera soon changed the subject so as not to seem extremely embarrassed by what Baekhyun had said.

\- Secret, but don't worry, I think you'll like it.

Before long they arrived in a complex of luxury houses, something Hera had only seen on the internet and heard in the lyrics of her beloved singer.

\- Baekhyun, did you bring me to UN Village?

\- Yes. Cliche?

\- Totally - They both laughed and as Baekhyun parked in an extremely luxurious building.

After a while, they were on the roof of the building. As much as Hera liked simpler things, she couldn't have been more amazed by the view of this place.

\- Wow! You could never imagine that you were so powerful to buy coverage here.

\- I did not buy. This cover is from a friend of mine. I borrowed and told him I wanted to bring someone very special here.

Hera was glad to hear that from Baekhyun. He had prepared a small dinner for both of them in the “rooftop” of Baekhyun's friend's luxury building. It was all very simple and it was noticeable that Baekhyun thought of every detail.

\- This time you didn't burn anything, did you?

\- Of course not! I asked my friend Kyungsoo for help.

\- Kyungsoo? Are you talking about chief Do Kyungsoo?

\- Yes. Why?

\- I’M HIS FAN. I SPEND HOURS LOOKING FOR SOME OF HIS DISHES.

\- Why don't you get excited talking about me like that? – Baekhyun joked and took one more smile from Hera. – One day I'll take you to meet him, I promise.

After dinner and talking for a while, Hera got up, making Baekhyun quite confused, sat on a nearby couch and stared at the stars she had when she was alone on the balcony of her small apartment.

Baekhyun approached and sat next to Hera. While the journalist stared at the stars, the singer admired her.

\- The stars are beautiful today – Hera said.

\- But you can look more beautiful than all of them.

\- Baekhuyn, today you are getting over yourself. When did you start being so cheesy?

\- I don’t know... I think it was the day that I saw you for the firts time.

Hera didn't know how to react, so she slapped Baekhyun's arm.

\- AAAH. Why did you hit me? – Baekhyun complained as he massaged where Hera had hit him.

\- You know I'm embarrassed when you say these things, but keep talking. You deserved it for embarrassing your girlfriend once again.

\- But I... – Baekhyun stopped immediately when he realized what Hera had said.

\- What?

\- Girlfriend? Did you said girlfriend?

\- Me? Of course not, Baekhyun. – Hera wanted to laugh at Baekhyun's face, but she controlled herself and continued her acting. – I think you must be very excited to be with me and are listening to things.

\- No. You said... – He said pointing at her, - that you are my girlfriend. – e and finished the sentence by pointing to himself.

Even trying her best to control herself, Hera didn't hold back when she saw Baekhyun's cute and funny reaction. Then she gave the singer's lips a slight peck, as if he were somehow awakening from some kind of dream.

\- Baekhyun, I've been thinking a lot and talking to Joohyun. As I already told you, I never dated so for some reason I was scared and worried. But I realized that I should fight this fear and really take over my feelings. Many times I've repeated to myself that I should be just your friend, but it's impossible not to fall in love with you and not want you every day by my side. Byun Baekhyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?

Baekhyun was still without reaction. For some reason he didn't think it was happening. Hera held his hands, eagerly waiting for his answer.

\- Baek?

\- In my head I thought that I would ask you to date me, you would cry emotionally, accept and we would kiss, but it is not at all what I planned.

\- I also thought something like that was going to happen, but I didn't want to wait any longer. So, do you accept it or not?

Baekhyun pulled Hera closer, put one hand on her waist and with the other, caressed her cheek.

\- I would be crazy if I said no.

\- This is the time when we kiss passionately.

Baekhyun laughed and joined his lips to Hera's. The kiss was slow, but it was also urgent. Hera felt that Baekhyun was lying on the couch and pulling her while they kissed, leaving her scared and stopping the kiss.

\- What are you doing Baek? – Hera said while standing over Baekhyun.

\- Easy, I'm not going to rush things. I was just trying to get more ... comfortable?

Hera gave Baekhyun a peck and snuggled into the singer's arms. The two were looking at the stars and enjoying each other's company.

\- I think today is the happiest day of my life. – Baekhyun said while playing with Hera's hair.

\- Do not exaggerate. I bet the day you win your first daesang you will say that.

\- Maybe. – The two laughed again. - I'll tell you something: I've always imagined what it would be like to live in one of my songs. Every time I sing UN Village, I try to imagine what it would be like to live a romance like this and I think now I will finally live that romance.

\- Baekhyun, you think of everything.

\- Yes, I just wouldn't think that now I would be dating the most beautiful, incredible and talented journalist in the w...

Hera silenced Baekhyun with one more kiss and he realized that making his girlfriend embarrassed might not be that bad.


	11. CHAPTER 11

After that day, Baekhyun and Hera had dates almost every day, as Baekhyun's vacation was coming to an end and he would soon begin preparations for his tour. The dates were as discreet as possible, as Hera had asked Baekhyun to keep everything secret. She was afraid that a relationship would ruin Baekhyun's career, she didn't care about the hates she would possibly take.

\- What are you going to do tonight? - Baekhyun asked Hera, while making a video call.

\- Nothing, I'm taking advantage of the holidays to lie in bed and looking at the ceiling, why?

\- Today Jongdae is going to have dinner, he said he wanted to give a very important news and I would like you to go with me.

\- But if the news is very important it is better not to go.

\- Actually, he asked you to come with me.

\- Are you serious or are you just saying this to convince me to go with you?

\- Seriously, he really wants to meet you. It will be a simple dinner, only our friends from the company will go, but it will not be anything formal, just a meeting with friends.

\- Good. You know I don't like to wear very elegant clothes, much less wear high heels.

\- You can go in pajamas and all the hair that will look beautiful, you know that.

\- Baekhyun, your luck is that we are on a video call ...

\- No, my dear Hera, it is not luck, it is bad luck, because I wanted to be with you. - Baekhyun laughed at the faces Hyeran made when he said these things to her. - Anyway, at 20:00 I will pick you up.

\---

To Hyeran's surprise, Jongdae doesn't live very far from her. Arriving at the apartment, they were received by a smiling and very excited Jongdae.

\- Finally you arrived and finally I will meet the famous Hyeran. - Jongdae said while making room for them to enter.

\- You mean I'm also famous, Baekhyun-ssi? - Baekhyun was embarrassed and Hera found that adorable and reaching out to Jongdae, continued. - As you said, I'm Hyeran and it's a great pleasure to meet you.

\- It's my pleasure. I was really looking forward to meeting you.

\- Hi Jongdae, I'm Baekhyun, your best friend and, if you didn't notice, I'm here too.Jongdae ran and hugged Baekhyun, Hera laughed at the scene.

\- Don't be like that! Hyeran is a visitor, you are already at home. Let's go to the dining room, everyone is waiting for you.

Hyeran, for some reason, was nervous about meeting her boyfriend's friends. When Baekhyun said that she was going to meet some colleagues from the company, I had no idea that these "colleagues" would be Sehun and Chanyeol, the famous EXO-SC duo, who were from the same company as Baekhyun and Jongdae and the chef Do Kyungsoo, whose was a fan.

\- Baekhyun, why didn't you tell me who your friends were? - Hyeran whispered and held Bakehyun's hand tighter, showing that she was very nervous. He smiled and Hyeran felt at peace again.

\- Finally! I thought we were going to have to wait all night. - Chanyeol said.

\- You don't have to be so dramatic. Jongdae told me that it was not long ago that you had arrived. Anyway, I would like you to meet the journalist Ji Hyeran ...- Baekhyun raised Hyeran's hand, giving her a kiss -... my girlfriend. Hera, these are Sehun, Chanyeol and your idol, Kyungsoo.

\- Hyeran, it's a pleasure to meet you. - Said Kyungsoo. - I'm glad to know that you like my job.

\- Yes, she once talked for hours about a recipe that I don't even remember the name. - Baekhyun said laughing, making Hera even more ashamed. She then gave the singer's arm a light slap. - See? That's what I get for being an amazing boyfriend who does everything to please his girlfriend.

\- Yeah, it's Baekhyun, but you didn't do more than your duty. - Everyone in the dining room laughed at what Hyeran had said. She kissed Bakehyun on the cheek as a thank you. - It is a great pleasure to meet you all.

\- We were very anxious to meet you. Baekhyun only talks about you. "Hera plays better than all of you together" "Today I saw Hera" "Hera this" "Hera that". - Sehun said, getting a funny look from Baekhyun.

\- So apparently I am the most famous person in this room.]

They started a lively conversation and all the nervousness that Hyeran had in the beginning, disappeared.

After eating, everyone went to the living room, where Jongdae was going to give the important news.

\- Well, I tried to hide it as much as I could, but, one time or another you would find out. Unfortunately, my girlfriend is not here to share the news, but she is just as happy as I am. The first news is that we are getting married soon.

Everyone in the room cheered. Jongdae had a great relationship with his girlfriend, even though he had to hide it from the media.

\- Finally, right? I'm really happy for you two. But, did you say that this was the first news, and second? - Baekhyun spoke as if he had guessed the thoughts of everyone in that room.

\- The second is that a new person will be attending our dinners in a few months.The entire room was silent for a few seconds, that's when Sehun finally understood what it meant.

\- ARE YOU GOING TO BE A FATHER?

Jongdae just nodded and all the men in that room ran to hug him. Hyeran just followed the whole scene smiling and truly happy.

After that dinner, Baekhyun took Hyeran to her apartment, who insisted that he stay with her for a while.

\- Jongdae was beaming today. He was so happy. - Hyeran said sitting on the couch.

\- Yes, I'm very happy for them. - Baekhyun lay on the couch and used Hyeran's legs as a pillow. The journalist took the opportunity to play with his hair. - If you keep doing this, I sleep right here.

\- And why don't you sleep? - Baekhyun was startled by what Hera had said. Why had he been so nervous about that simple question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was writing other fanfics (mark x mine fanfics by the way) and I ended up forgetting this one. I also didn't know much about continuing it, but here I am.
> 
> I promise I won't be delayed with the updates this time.
> 
> Follow me on twitter (oshwindy) and soon I will update another baekhera au there.
> 
> Kisses, Mikaela


End file.
